Roll the Dice & swear your love's for me
by racinghearts
Summary: A new girl in Newport makes Seth's head spin.


**Warning: **This story does contain cursing, mention of drugs, sex, and mentioning of death, etc. Just warning you now but since you're reading an OC fanfic you probably already knew that ;)

Seth Cohen rolled out of bed to greet the new day surrounding him. He always hated Mondays, especially this one seeing as it was officially the first day he would be at school without being known as 'Summer's boyfriend'. He hoped she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, or make it seemed like nothing happened. Summer was famous for that of course. He managed to finally get out of bed and dropped his Batman boxer pants onto the floor along with some shirt with a random saying on it then turned on the shower. The warm water felt good against his bare skin. He breathed in the steam and let it burrow deep in his chest until he coughed.

"Come on Seth!" Ryan knocked on the door loudly. "Marissa is going to be here soon. So of you want a ride, you gotta get going." Seth grumbled to himself for hitting the snooze button too many times so he couldn't enjoy his shower.

"Alright," he said and turned of the water. Stepping out of the shower, he slowly managed to get dressed and came downstairs.

"Hey dad," he said and took a bagel from the basket."

"Seth, how're holding up?" Sandy took a sip of his coffee and bit into his own bagel. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes at his father.

"Dad, Summer and I broke up, it's not like she died or something."

Sandy laughed. "Sorry, just making a little conversation with my son." Ryan and Marissa entered the room holding hands and smiling. Seth wanted that too, but it seemed like nothing in the world was going his way lately. Oh well.

"Let's go then." Seth stuffed a half of his father's bagel into his mouth and grabbed his messenger bag. His father was about to say something but Seth bolted out the back door before he had a chance.

"So, are you doing okay?" Marissa asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine Marissa. It's not like anyone died." He picked at a callus that formed on his hand. The ride to school seemed to last forever even though it was really only fifteen minutes. Seth watched as Marissa slipped her hand over Ryan's. Seth had to turn away. They finally arrived at the school and Seth bolted as soon as he said goodbye to Ryan and Marissa. As he slipped his messenger bag over his shoulder he spotted Summer walking toward him. _Shit._

"Hi Seth," she said with a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't want any hard feelings. I mean, there's a reason why we aren't together anymore anyway, right?"

"Uh, right."

Summer smiled uneasily but turned around and began to walk away. Seth wanted to run up to her and ask if she really meant it but then again he didn't. He was actually relieved that he was over it no matter how much it hurt.

As he was walking to his class, he thought he heard someone call his name so he turned to see who it was while he continued to walk ahead. Before he knew it, he ran right into someone whose books fell to the floor.

"Umpf!" the person grumped as the books fell. Seth was mortified.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he said as he bent to pick up the books. As he gathered them, he looked up and saw a pretty girl smiling as she pulled her binder from a bush. "It's okay. I think it's just been one of those days."

"Well, I'm really sorry. I'm Seth, Seth Cohen. " He stuck his hand to her.

She smiled and shook it back. "I'm Maggie Dawson."

"I haven't seen you around much," He admitted and smiled.

Maggie grinned. "That's because I'm new. I transferred her from Chicago."

"Ah, the windy city. I'm surprised your hair looks pretty good."

"Unlike yours, right?" Maggie retorted. Seth glanced at her and noticed that her mouth was serious but he could see that her eyes were smiling. "Alright, you got me." He held his hands up in surrender. "So where you off too?" He asked.

"Study hall, lucky me." She grumbled. Seth's eyes widened.

"Wow, me too!" He said.

Maggie had a surprised smile on her face. "Well, IU guess it really is lucky me, right?" The smiled at each other and both knew the attraction was undeniable.

"Walk you to class?" Seth offered as Maggie grinned. "Sure," she replied as they walked down the hall.


End file.
